


Wings of Cruelty

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, It's literally only 100 words, Join me in this madness, Just me snickering at a Wings of Mercy fail, Mention of Chrom and Shanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Frederick messes up.





	Wings of Cruelty

“Grima!” Kiran yelled as Shanna struck the dragon. Snarling, Grima snapped back at the flier, injuring her greatly.

Black Knight, meanwhile, had been lifting his sword to send away an enemy Frederick. However, he stopped as his foe suddenly disappeared.

“Kiran!”

“Where’d he go—Oh.” Kiran snickered as Grima finally ended Shanna. Frederick glared as she disappeared… But could do nothing as he was stuck between the water and a tree. Kiran snickered again.

“Looks like Wings of Mercy didn’t work out so good for you, hm? Lyn, get him!”

 

* * *

 

**Back at the castle**

 

Frederick felt a shudder run through him suddenly.

“Frederick? What’s wrong?” Chrom asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that… I have a sudden urge to cut down every tree around this castle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm not dead.
> 
> But very tired from a lot of testing.
> 
> I'm done now! So you should expect some fics coming up.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> I'm working on a Julius one right now. Don't know when I'll finish editing it and publish it though.
> 
> Alright, bye. Have a nice day!


End file.
